


Maybe We Should Reconsider

by brokenskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Firsts, Fluff, I hope, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, More Fluff, More angst, Non-Consensual Touching, Slow Build, Teen Angst, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenskies/pseuds/brokenskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kags is finding out his "preferences" and sometimes being a dick. While Hinata is ignorant, innocent and an orange ball of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy this is my very first fanfic about my favourite pairing please pardon any mistakes/boredom caused and honestly, I'm just trash.  
> So read on if you dare xD

Kageyama has a problem. For as long as he could remember, he just didn't feel this attraction to girls others of his gender did. He wasn't drawn to short skirts or pale legs and he definitely does not keep a secret stash of "magazines" under his bed.

Anyway, he had already decided to marry volleyball since long ago. The problem did not make itself obvious until he was 13, he suddenly caught himself checking out the legs of the other players and realised that maybe he wasn't non sexual but  _gay._

 _Well_ he thought. Volleyball was already occupying most of his brain space by that time and being gay had no consequence to him. He basically lived and breathed volleyball. At least now his problem was solved and he knew what he was.

He would never thought that this problem couldn't be easily solved nor forgotten and that one day, it would return and come in between him and volleyball.

* * *

"Kageyamaaaaaaaaa!" Hinata shouted happily as he sprinted past him on the way to the gym. "You're so gonna eat my dust today!" Without a word, Kageyama stretched out his long legs in a fast stride and ran after him.

"Huh. Don't cry when you lose."

Both crashed nosily into the doorway of the Karasuno gym at the same time.

"Good morning senpais!" Hinata shouted merrily and Kageyama not so much. Tanaka came up and grabbed Hinata around his neck, mashing his hair affectionately. "Mornin' to you too!" Kageyama frowned and looked away, for some reason, he couldn't bear to see guys getting physical with each other.

Besides that, he felt oddly protective of Hinata lately. He had also become more conscious of that orange headed imp, although he didn't give much of a thought about it. In fact, Kageyama didn't give much of a thought to anything other than volleyball.

* * *

 

Apparently, Hinata was in a pretty good mood today and he hit more accurately and aimed his spikes more efficiently.

End of practice, he was practically glowing from all the praises heaped on him by the over indulgent senpais. Kageyama was brilliant on the court, as usual. Although he was feeling quite good as well. Hinata's good mood was contagious if not annoying. So he couldn't help it but to tell Hinata "you did good today" just a little grudgingly in the clubroom as he opened his locker.

Hinata stopped changing halfway, eyes bulging, "the King...today..wow" he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Thanks!" Hinata beamed up brightly at him like the sun he was. Kageyama felt something stirring deep inside him at the sight of that smile but he quickly shut it down, feeling annoyed at himself.

Walking down the slope on their way home together, Hinata munched loudly on a pork bun as he walked in a half skip, making his bag bounce with a thudding sound against his back with every step he took. His bicycle rattled along.

"What's with you today dumbass?" Kageyama demanded. Finally letting the racket get on his nerves.

"Ooh is someone in a bad mood?" Hinata teased with a light laugh. Kageyama just frowned at him as he felt another stir inside him. At the same time, he couldn't help softening a little while facing Hinata's grin.

"Not really. No." He muttered, looking to the side, his heart tapping out an erratic rhythm.  _Seriously what's wrong with me?_

As they continued pass an alley, they heard a peculiar sound. A breathy sound with a little whine.

"Hey Kageyama do you hear that?"

"Of course. I'm not deaf!"

As the alley was away from the streetlights, shadows pooled around it, giving the path near it an eerie feel. "Dare you to check it out," Hinata whispered excitedly, leaning close to Kageyama. Feeling that he was too close for comfort, Kageyama impulsively took a couple steps forward and peered into the gloom round the corner.

Two dark shapes materialised once he looked closely enough and his eyes adjusted.

"Hey... Stop it... ..outside..." One of them was whispering roughly. "Hmmm..." the other was making a satisfied hum. Then Kageyama saw it, identified the shapes and separated them from the surrounding darkness. 

 _Oh my god..._ Midnight blue eyes opened wide with shock as he witnesses his senpais making out. Noya senpai's small and lithe frame wrapped tightly around Asahi san's tall body.  _Much like a koala hugging a tree_  Kageyama thought bemusedly to himself. Bodies flush and lips pressed together, arms all over the place, Noya senpai pulling at Asahi san's shoulder length brown hair. And Asahi san protesting, making a weak attempt to stop Noya's raging hormones from acting out.

Kageyama was somehow caught by the scene unfolding before him, feeling a fascination to finally see two guys in a real life, hot make out session. He was riveted for a few seconds, watching Asahi san's hands roaming around Noya senpai's back and ass. Their lips crashing and fitting together. Now and then, light sucking sounds and breathy moans could be heard.

In their own world, the senpais were completely unaware of their surroundings and of their black haired, blue eyed witness.

Kageyama tore his eyes away, feeling disgusted at his fascination of their actions.  _But man... That was really hot. Two guys... My senpais..._

Caught up in his revelry, Kageyama didn't notice Hinata's tentative footsteps edging closer. Was too late to stop him and preserve his innocence as the orange haired boy pressed passed him.

 "Wha-" before he could utter another sound, Kageyama whisked them both away, black hair and orange hair blending into the shadows and disappearing like they've never intruded upon the alleyway. 

"Hey! Hey! You can let go of me now! Bakayama!" Hinata yelled, pride a little hurt from the easy way Kageyama grabbed him and pulled him away from-  _that_ what was going on there anyway? Noya senpai and Asahi san...? Doing what? Aren't they both _guys?_  He had so many burning questions.

Kageyama's hands loosened from him and he immediately whipped around, the million questions on his tip of his tongue. Kageyama was looking at his hands as if they were on fire, the good way, as if they were on fire and not burning or hurting. He then turned to look down at Hinata's face. A million thoughts flashing through his eyes, which were oddly bright and open. Hinata couldn't help himself as he tiptoed and stared more closely into his midnight blues.

Then, as if a shutter was closed, Kageyama returned and glared down at him.

Hinata withdrew very tactfully.

"Wow... So... um.." He didn't quite know how to go about commenting on what he just saw.

"Yes. Two guys can be together." Kageyama confirmed his unsaid words with a vehement nod as if he were convincing his own self of that too. "So they were gay..." Kageyama trailed off, deep in thought. Hinata thought about what it meant to be gay in his own mind.  _It's just everything I feel when I see a girl, he feels the same way when he sees a guy?_ He felt pleased with himself for having figured it all out and gave himself a little grin.

Kageyama was obviously being very preoccupied with something but he didn't neglect to ask Hinata how he was feeling from what he saw. Hinata answered as truthfully as he could, yes, he was shocked, and no, gays aren't gross, they're the same as you and I. (Kageyama somehow looked extremely relieved at this) Aren't I being really grownup about this issue? I'm really happy for noya senpai!

Kageyama was thinking of a hundred things and not at all. So many possibilities occured to him when he saw his senpais. Although he knew that there was quite a fair number of gays out there in the world, or rather Japan, he never truly felt reassured that he wasn't alone in this.

Now, he could finally heave a sigh of relief.  _It's real. I'm gay! There are really people like me!_ He couldn't control the relieved laughter that bubbled out of him. Hinata just happily joined in as he had never needed much of a reason to laugh. 

That night, when Kageyama was lying comfortably in his bed tossing his volleyball after showering and doing a bit of stretching, he thought of the things he saw and of Hinata. It dawned on him that maybe the odd stirs of feelings he felt lately was because of him wanting to be with Hinata. But he got annoyed at that train of thought.

Eyes narrowed as he pouted slightly, _dumbass, not everyone's gay like you, Hinata obviously likes girls._ He was thinking of Hinata's shy reaction towards Shimizu san, their club manager and the countless times he tried to get Kageyama to check out girls with him. (But of course, failing, to Hinata's dismay) Kageyama sighed loudly. It was no good feeling like this and now that he could put a label on his feelings for Hinata, it felt even worse.

"Aarghh...!" He grunted madly into his pillow. 

Kageyama woke feeling thoroughly harassed and out of breath. He had dreamt of him and Hinata making out in the alley in the place of his senpais. The lighting was really bad then and everything looked so washed out, especially the senpais' faces, so it was not difficult at all to dream up his own versions of his and Hinata's faces for his memory of that scene.

He felt everything. From the desperate clashing of lips to the rough pull of his black hair tangled up in Hinata's slim fingers and Hinata crying out his name in a breathless moa-

He shook his head vigorously, telling himself to snap out of it, tugging furiously at his unruly bedhead. Like why the hell would he have a bedhead.

"It's not gonna be a good day today," he told the frowning and rumpled boy with bedhead in the mirror.

Dammit. He never had a good day if he had bedhead that morning.

Practice was a torture. With his new found feelings, he felt like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time in his life. There was no other way to describe it. He couldn't help staring at Hinata even when it hurts and despite getting burned by the brilliance Hinata emitted.

He didn't know when he started being like this, realising that maybe orange was his favourite colour and that slim bodies were attractive. That every jump taken by him was breathtaking. The sweet rush of pleasure and pride whenever Hinata hits a nice course from his toss. The pale show of skin above the waistline of his shorts and his exposed thighs tantalizing. 

 _This is really bad._ He was already head over heels and crushing madly on Hinata, his best friend, his partner and his rival before he realised it fully.


	2. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata can't forget about what he saw and is sometimes an insensitive jerk while Kageyama is getting really pissed and is sometimes a sensitve bastard. And also they're both idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to update quickly and I'm sorry if the story takes a turn you don't like. (Scratch that, more like many turns, ugh) And bear with me somehow I just came up with a hell lot of words.

"Hey! Kageyama! What was that?! You better get it together or not practice at all, you hear me?" Coach Ukai growled. "Yes!" 

Kageyama has been out of it since their accidental acquaintance with Asahi and Noya senpais' relationship.

A week had passed and yet he just can't seem to focus on the game at hand. His mind was constantly wandering and he even took a whole new perspective on their team dynamics.

Currently, he couldn't stop himself from grouping his team mates in pairs.  _Asahi san and Noya san... Daichi san and Suga san..? Hell there's something wrong with me I swear.._ He gave himself a mental slap.

He had to concentrate and stop making stupid mistakes. Why the hell was he thinking about all of this anyway? 

"Kageyama kuuuun, your face is turning the colour of your hair..." Hinata said in a sing-song voice, his chuckle barely concealed. 

 _And also there's him..._ Kageyama swore silently under his breath. That guy practically lived in the corners of his mind this past week and he's getting really really annoyed by now.

His pulse sped up as he realised his proximity to Hinata. 

"Get the hell away from me, you idiot!" 

Kageyama glowered, this definitely cannot go on, whatever  _this_ is. He definitely did not sign up for liking his team mate, especially not his best friend and partner.

Hinata wondered if what they saw that day was getting to Kageyama. He easily understands how that kind of thing can get to someone, even Kageyama. That kind of  _thing-_ Hinata felt heat crawling up his neck and face as he remembered. Well, at least he's coping better with this than a certain _someone_ _,_  he snickered, feeling a rush of pride for being more mature about this than Kageyama.

He made a mental note to tease him about this later. Come to think of it, "hey Kageyama! My mum's not cooking today!"

"So?"

"Want to catch dinner together? It's a date!" 

Kageyama's insides made a mad somersault at hearing that. 

_Just stop_

Kageyama scolded himself, feeling increasingly idiotic and angry at himself.

He belatedly realised Hinata had been staring expectantly at him for at least 5 seconds.

"Fine." He managed to bite out a curt answer.

Kageyama was in a visibly better mood by the time they reached the diner. He was feeling stupidly happy that he is able to enjoy some alone time wit-  _don't you dare continue that thought_ he slapped himself mentally again. They were just a couple of good friends enjoying some dinner, alone togeth-  _STOP_

God, his brain is insufferable at times like this. Kageyama rolled his eyes. 

However, once they got their food and sat down together, Kageyama couldn't suppress a surge of joy at the idea of the two of them on a "date". He felt like a girl out on her first date, slightly breathless and giddy. 

He looked up to notice Hinata studying him with molten brown eyes shining with amusement.

"What." 

"Nothing." He smiled widely up at him.

Kageyama groaned and covered his face with a hand.  _Dumbass Hinata... Your light really blinds me sometimes, you know. It almost hurts to look at you._

"Kageyama look! Check them out!" 

Kageyama revealed his covered face to the world and what he saw immediately made his eyes narrow so much he looked like he was squinting. 

A group of school girls were coming into the diner, chattering among themselves.  _Short skirts, long pale legs..._

Kageyama's features morphed slowly into a dark expression. The more he watched Hinata cooing and talking animatedly about the girls, the angrier he felt.

Everything felt like it was submerged underwater for a split second. All Kageyama could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. 

_sshh_

_sshhh_

once, twice. 

He couldn't bear it any longer.That bright smile was directed at  _them._

The water drained away.

Full colour and noises assaulted his senses.

His heart clenched, so so tightly, he thought it might burst.

He grunted. 

Without a single word, he pushed away from the table and stood up, long legs bringing him past those  _girls,_ through the door, and out into the-

Rain was coming down in sheets, slicing him open, engulfing him. In an instant, he was soaked through the bone and all the way to his heart.

_Stupid. So stupid._

"Kageyama kun! Where are you going? You haven't finished your food!" Hinata's plaintive voice sounded out as he stood beneath the veranda.

"Just stay the fuck away from me!" The words tore from his lips. 

_No! What the hell am I spouting?_

"Wha-? I... What's wrong? You can tell me... Is it that day..?"

"NO. It's none of your business. Stop barging into people's heads and taking residence there. I don't need YOU in MY life!" 

_Stop.. don't..._

"You... Don't mean that, do you?" A small voice like he was going to cry.

_Of course not you dumbass!_

"Of course. What do you think? That we're BFFs? You... " Kageyama faltered in his tirade as he saw tears dripping from the corners of Hinata's eyes.

"Ohh... I'm...Hinata..."

_I'm so sorry..._

With a pained look on his face, he turned his back on Hinata, receding into the distance until he was a blur.

Kageyama wished he could take his words back... He was just so pissed off, he couldn't think straight.

Everything minutes before felt covered in a red haze.

He knew. Knew that it wasn't Hinata's fault. Knew he was just angry at himself. Knew he wasn't brave enough to come to terms with his emotions, his wants, his needs. Knew it fully now that he liked his best friend.

_If the rain were my tears_

He looked up into the dark, dark sky and he couldn't see anything at the corners of it. 

He resolved then, to just treat Hinata as a team mate and nothing more. 

_It's for the best._

Midnight blues concealed, he wallowed in his sadness, letting the soft rain hypnotise him, it's coldness numb him.

* * *

Hinata lay on his bed, thinking, a single tear still hanging from his lashes.  _Kageyama's just really angry about something. He didn't mean what he said... Did he?_

He resolved to find out what happened to his best friend as he fell asleep, the lone tear sliding down his cheek.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry guys for doing this... Well after a rain there's always the sun...right...? As always I thank you guys for staying with me until here, til the next time bye. Remember, comments are love, any kind, coz they help me grow. Just don't be too mean haha
> 
> P.s added the last part about Hinata coz I feel like I'm just being a cruel bastard like Kageyama. Hope you feel better ...


	3. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama loses control. The world is not right after the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh... This is definitely a worse turn than my previous chapter. Well... Just read it and don't be daunted by idiotic me. And also, I really need you guys to tell me how you feel abt this chapter coz I feel like this is a badly written one thanks!

Kageyama did not turn up for practice the next day. Nor the day after.

The skies were finally clear when he returned after missing a week of school.

Hinata was always keeping an eye on the gym door, day after day. Waiting, for a head of sleek black hair to enter, a pair of dark blue eyes to fix on him with intensity.

Intensity that made him shiver sometimes and warm up his core other times. Without Kageyama, Hinata felt like the embers of a campfire, softly glowing and eventually going cold.

Outwardly, Kageyama was the same person. He apologized to the captain about missing practice due to a bad cold. His tosses were as accurate and sharp, his demeanour cool and confident. He never fumbled once during practice. Not a single mistake. And he tossed to Hinata all the same.

Yet, Hinata couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, something somehow has  _changed_ inside Kageyama. 

The spikes he did today did not leave satisfying stinging sensations in the centre of his palm.

Kageyama did not say or do anything to Hinata that wasn't necessary.

It was until in the empty changing room after practice, Hinata just could not stand it any further.

He whirled around on Kageyama, facing him head on. "Why are you doing this? Was it something I did wrong? Are you angry at me? The spikes today didn't go all 'BWAHH'! Tell me! Bakayama!" Hinata shouted it all in a single rush of breath, large brown eyes round and earnest.

Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest, his steely gaze making Hinata squirm. It's almost like he's a stranger staring at him, his eyes dull and somehow less blue. His mouth set in a straight line. 

"Hinata." A pregnant pause. Hinata almost covered his ear and turned tail. Almost wanted to pretend that nothing had happened. He dreaded what were to be Kageyama's next words.

"What I said that day. I meant it. We aren't friends. And we won't be. We're simply just team mates, okay?" Every word was calm and even, well rehearsed. There was not a single speck of emotion in them. 

All Hinata saw at that moment was just a piece of smooth and unyielding glass. Reflecting nothing. 

He took a step back. 

 _No... This can't be!_ Shaking his head as he went.

He thought of the amount of time he spent together with Kageyama, the walks, the meals, the one on one practice sessions, when he found out that they had many common topics (mostly volleyball) to talk about, when they had _fun._  

Those times were not for two people who were just team mates. Those times happened because the both of them were FRIENDS! BEST FRIENDS! _  
_

Possessed by indignation and fury at the unfairness of Kageyama's words and actions, Hinata growled and lauched himself at Kageyama.

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU BAKAYAMA! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WE'RE NOT FRIENDS DAMMIT!"

Caught off guard, Kageyama lost his footing on contact with the orange haired cannonball.He grunted as the both of them crashed to the floor of the changing room.

He quickly caught hold of Hinata's wrist to prevent him from really pummelling him to realise that the other boy wasn't struggling at all.

Something landed on Kageyama's cheek, and then once more. Something  _wet._ "Why- goddammit why.." Hinata whispered and shook as if he suddenly lost his energy, to Kageyama, for a blink of an eye, it looked as if the bright sun was darkening, losing its light and warmth. 

Every sob he took was a stab to Kageyama's heart. "Tell me we're friends Kageyama kun... That we're alright...Tell me what you want me to do! Tell me why you're doing this!"

Kageyama's eyes widened at the sight of Hinata's crying face. He could feel his stone facade softening, dissolving.

"We're-" he started.

"Just friends..." Hinata cut in between, still mumbling on to himself.

Tight, agonizing heat ignited deep in his chest as the knife lodged there was given a hard twist. 

_No I can't accept that! It's all or nothing!_

Kageyama refused to remain status quo refused to be stuck in the middle refused to be hurt by Hinata's every disarming action, his every innocent word.

He felt the cold mask slipping back into place.

_Once and for all._

_"_ Fine. You want to know what I want from you right?" Somehow, Kageyama's tone made Hinata shudder. 

Hinata suddenly realised he was still on Kageyama as he nodded his head vigorously in answer. He peeked down at Kageyama to see a pair of midnight blue eyes cutting into him, full of determination with a slight tinge of... _Apprehension...?_

Faster than he could think 'volleyball', Kageyama had reversed their places and was pinning his smaller form down with his bigger body, using his weight.

"You want to know 'why'?" Kageyama said quietly.

Hinata could feel a trickle of fear slide down his spine. The dread making him writhe around in Kageyama's grip as he pressed tighter and slowly leaned closer to his face.

He then slid his burning hands up Hinata's body as he pressed his wet lips to his jaw. Hinata felt a jolt on contact, a sudden tingling sensation making him gasp. 

As Kageyama's lips traveled down his neck, sucking, nipping and leaving a wet trail behind, Hinata felt heat at every point and also more coiling deep within him. 

 _What is happening to me?!_

He struggled harder as he gasped breathlessly from the sensations.

"Uhnn Kageyama kun! Stop!"

Kageyama has his one hand cupped around Hinata's cheek and the other up his shirt, stroking the sensitve skin there as he continued his attack on him, licking his collarbone.

Feelings of fear mixed with arousal smothered him as a few errant tears escaped Hinata's eyes. "Kageyamaaaa!!" He shoved hard at his chest, squeezing his eyes tightly as he cried out.

"No!"

And then, like a snap of fingers, the pressure eased off Hinata, who quickly scrambled a good distance away from Kageyama who staggered to his feet. 

Kageyama felt nothing but disgust, so much disgust at himself for having done this to Hinata.

"FUCK!" He screamed as he tore at his hair and kicked a locker.

Hinata fliched at every move Kageyama made, trembling and wiping at his face crouched in the corner, tears unstopping.

He looked at Kageyama's face and recognised, all the pain and regret pooling in his eyes.

Hinata knew him well enough to see that it was because Kageyama lost control that he did what he did.

"That's why we can never be 'just friends'." Kageyama spat.

The words echoed back at Hinata felt like a slap as Kageyama left him in the room with his sad midnight blues and brittle voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tolerating this chapter. I know it doesn't leave a nice aftertaste I'm really sorry for that. Don't worry they'll kiss and make up and happy Hinata will be back again!


	4. Interventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senpais are the best.  
> Maybe Hinata isn't as dumb as he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I really wanted to shine the spotlight on the senpais so yeah! This chapter is super long oops and has lots of conversation which can be annoying.

Mercifully, there wasn't school the next day. Kageyama just couldn't stand the thought of seeing Hinata again,  _face crumpled, tears leaking out, wide and panicked eyes..._  Couldn't stand the thought of facing him ever again.

He felt like a poor disgusting bastard who was overcome with guilt. And he told what he thought he was exactly to the Kageyama with bedhead in the toilet mirror this morning.

Yes. He has bedhead again, for god knows how many times since that morning he woke from that dream. He secretly wished he could have more of those drea- Yes. He was a poor disgusting bastard, and a pervert to boot.

He tried a comb but was so violent with it that he broke a tooth. Then he settled with using both palms to press his hair against his scalp in an attempt to make it stay. His eyes suddenly widened as he stared at his reflection. He took in his dark expression and ever present scowl, his hair flattened by his hands on both sides of his head.  _Fuck..._ A vision of Hinata imitating him played at the corners of his eyes, the memory still fresh in his mind. 

 _"You better watch out dumbass idiot Hinata! How the hell do I look and speak like that?!" He grabbed Hinata and shook him violently making bright laughter spill out of him much like light and warmth spilling from the sun. "Hahaha lemme go!"_ _  
_

A whisper of Hinata's cheerful voice echoed around the room.

"Tch." 

Kageyama spent the rest of the morning moping all around the house until his mother yelled at him saying something about him polluting her happy house with negative energy. She then immediately chased him out with an errand of buying groceries. 

Kageyama kicked at every single piece of debris he could find all the way to the store. He imagined himself as the dirt on the ground and stomped hard. Ar _ghhh!_

"Dumbass, idiot, retard..." He muttered under his breath. Why did he ever do such a thing? How was he going to make up for what he did? He took back the 'all or nothing', he wanted, no,  _needed_ Hinata in his life, as a friend or not. 

"Eh? Kageyama...?" Suga senpai's gentle voice called out. "You're looking rather...  _angry_ today aren't you?" Kageyama chanced upon Suga san and Daichi san at the store.

"Hello. Suga san, Daichi san," Kageyama greeted, not forgetting his manners.

"What a coincidence."

"Yes! We're buying ingredients for a hot pot! Your captain san and I! You?" Sugawara beamed.

"Well, I was chased out of the house by my mum because apparently she doesn't like me moping around and sulking, I bet she's using 'groceries' as an excuse to get me out..." Kageyama huffed angrily, upper lip sticking out in a pout.

"And why are you sulking?" Both captains looked straight at him, it felt as if they could see right through him. Kageyama instantly felt uncomfortable under their sharp gaze. 

"I..." He hesitated. "I did something really really stupid, I shouldn't have but somehow..."  _I snapped. Damn it._ He lowered his head in guilt and regret, faint colour on his cheeks.

"Say Kageyama, wanna join us for lunch? Since we're buying ingredients, we don't mind buying a person's share more." Suga san offered graciously.

"Suga... What are you u-" Daichi san shook his head in exasperation.

"It's fine right, Daichi?" Sugawara aimed his beautiful smile on Daichi, a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, since there'll be other Karasuno members there other than the two of us," Daichi sighed, giving Suga a look and a small smile.

Kageyama didn't dare say no to his two captains, his mum didn't want him back until he had calmed down anyway and he definitely felt no different from this morning.

They got their stuff and headed to Daichi san's house which was really nearby.

By early afternoon, the two captains had whipped up a scrumptious hotpot meal and asked Kageyama to set the table. There were six places to set and Kageyama wondered about the other three people. 

Just then, the doorbell rang, he could hear the footfalls of Suga san as he naturally went to get the door like he lived in this house. Kageyama could hear the voices of the others: a deep and rough one, a smooth and strong one and a-

_Wait a minute_

Kageyama could recognise that voice almost anywhere. A cold sliver of dread and something else embedded in him.

"Meat, Suga san, is there meat?!" The voice was half yelling, brimming with enthusiasm yet somehow coming out less happy than it usually is.

Kageyama felt like a deer in the headlights when Asahi san, Noya senpai (of course, was this like a double date before we intruded?) and finally Hinata entered the dining room where he was just finished setting the table. 

Kageyama had, never in his life, felt so trapped, so... unprepared. He wanted to do ten different things at the same time. The things involved bolting from the house, touching Hinata (the good way) and doing something violent to himself or something (mostly this)

"Look what we brought in," Nishinoya announced, gesturing at Hinata.

At that moment, Hinata's eyes found Kageyama's slightly widened and dilated ones. Both of them stared for a second before Kageyama bolted from the room, giving Hinata a wide berth. 

"Kageyama!!" Hinata, as if on reflex, ran hot on his heels.

The two burst from Daichi san's house, one after another. They ran and ran but being the rivals they were, Hinata easily kept pace to Kageyama. "Stop! Don't leave me alone again you Bakayama!!" A breathless Hinata panted. They ended up near a park which Kageyama entered.

"Why did you follow me?" Kageyama sharply angled on Hinata, causing him to skid to a stop and retreat a few steps. 

"I know you didn't mean to do those things to me." Hinata declared, voice surprisingly steady. His eyes were a clear brown, almost gleaming, looking so focused just as if he was preparing to spike. 

"And I know your true feelings now, I stayed up all night thinking long and hard about things, about what we saw that night, about you..." Hinata continued.

Kageyama then noticed just how pale he looked, how dark the circles under his beautiful molten eyes were and how his hair didn't seem to defy gravity as much today. He wanted so much to just drop everything and go hug the hell out of that small body.

Wanted so much it hurts.

"I just want to say, I don't know if I see you the way you see me but there are butterflies everywhere, like really everywhere, in me when I'm near you. I- What you did to me back there was scary like 'guhhh' scary but," Hinata blushed scarlet as he said the next sentence, "I uh it felt  _good_ when you did all those... things. I didn't dislike it although you really scared me and you're a guy and I'm a guy too and...wahh" 

Kageyama's heart clenched so tightly that he thought he couldn't breathe for a second as he clutched at his chest.  _Thank you Hinata. For being brave and accepting the cowardly me. I'm not strong but with you, you make me feel like I'm invincible, make me want to be a better person..._

Hinata could have gone on all day if Kageyama didn't step up and hug him tight against his own body.

"Hinata?" 

"What..?"

"Just shut up." Kageyama whispered close to his ear, lips barely brushing, causing it to turn an amazing shade of bright red. 

His lips then curved into a slow smile.

"But, Hinata, I'm really so so sorry for what I did... That was really a dick move over there and I-" 

To his complete amazement, Hinata felt something liquid slide down his neck as Kageyama leant in and hugged him closer and tighter, like Hinata would vanish if he didn't hold on properly. 

Kageyama sniffed and hid his face as he silently cried in relief and the strong surge of emotion he felt for this stupid orange decoy.

He cried and cried, his face awashed in tears, everything he held inside for the past weeks shattered into a million glittering pieces and scattered away into the wind with his every sob, dissolved into every fallen tear and reformed into his love for the boy he was clinging on to.

At last, Hinata beamed at Kageyama, the sun was finally at its rightful position, high in the sky and spreading its warmth.

He smiled back then, a real smile, so wide and beautiful that the sun stopped shining for a while and gawked.

Hinata's heart beat wildly in his chest as he gazed upon Kageyama.

_This is really happening. We are real._

Hinata caught a teardrop and released it with a grin.

* * *

 

"Well well Suga what was your brilliant plan this time?" Daichi raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything. I only got them to meet each other, after a certain orange haired crow told me and Noya about this and that." Suga winked at Noya, "right?"

"I told you we shouldn't make out in public places Noya!" Asahi groaned. "You made our kouhais confused!"

"Nonsense. Public areas are half the fun! Besides, we only pushed them in the right direction!" Noya's eyes were literally sparkling.

"Alright everyone, settle down, we got some hot pot to down," Daichi chided, "you guys are.." he shared an exasperated look with Asahi.

"Itadakimasu!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could kinda be the end(?) But I think I'll go on a bit more with the couple's development :)  
> I'm thinking of starting an AU fic too should I?


	5. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and some feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel like it's easier to write in Hinata's pov. Fluffy kagehina is life. Just take this really really short chapter as a new start, beginnings.

Kageyama woke up wearing a soft smile. The square of sunlight from his window looked especially radiant to him who was still stuck in a happy buzz from his dream (which was about Hinata, of course). The whole room was bathed in a warm glow. Kageyama watched the dust motes dance around him as he stretched lazily, still sporting a lazy smile, he glanced at his bed side clock and did a double take.

"Shit! I'm late!"

He dressed quickly and rushed out of the house, sprinting all the way to school. He trusted his stamina to hold out as he went. 

When he arrived, with relief he realised that he made it in time. To his pleasure, he spotted an orange head at the bicycle racks.

He smirked.

Kageyama crept quietly until he was a hair's breadth from Hinata, the decoy none the wiser. 

Despite being so tall, the black haired setter can really move without a whisper if he wants to.

"Boo." He said directly into Hinata's ear.

"Ahhhh!" He jerked violently in shock and jumped a good metre clear off the ground. "You scared me, Bakayama! Turd!" He shouted in the wake of Kageyama's chuckles as he headed past him into the school.

_Thank god I didn't have bedhead this morning. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all, seeing Hinata first thing in the morning..._

Kageyama shook his head hard, having some of his feelings requited does not mean he will become a soft idiot, yet, he found himself smiling like a fool.

Classes passed in a flash as Kageyama was somehow looking very much forward to practice. During lunch, the tiny glimpse of orange he caught in the corridor made his heart skip a beat.

Finally school ended and on the way to the gym, Kageyama spotted Hinata in front of him once again. With a smirk, he dug in his heels and sped past Hinata. "My win today!"

"No fair!" Hinata shouted and went full speed after him.

When he reached, the tall setter was laughing at him, "dumbass, dumbass," he taunted. Hinata growled and tackled Kageyama, hugging him around the waist and using his fluffy orange head to butt against his chest.

Suddenly, Kageyama grew unnaturally still. Hinata realised what he was doing and looked up to see the other boy blushing to the roots and avoiding eye contact.

_He looks so cute..._

Wide eyed, Hinata stared at his  _boyfriend's_ face (he wondered if they were boyfriends yet but figured calling him that in his mind wouldn't hurt).

On impulse, he half jumped a little in an attempt to give Kageyama a peck on his cheek but he ended up landing the kiss on his nose.

"Haha..." he fidgeted awkwardly. 

Peeking up through his eyelashes, Kageyama's face has turned an even more violent shade of red and he looks as if he was going to combust on the spot. Hinata could almost picture smoke coming out from his ears (the good kind of smoke of course). Wordlessly, Kageyama's arms came down and wrapped around Hinata.

Hinata grinned so widely he thought he was going to split his cheeks as his heart swelled at the usually stone cold Kageyama's innocent reactions to him. 

He never imagined he would have that much of a hold on him. He also never fully realised the extent of feelings Kageyama had for him and vice versa.

 "Say, are we boyfriends?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this :) going to write a lot more on them just don't know about the story line.. Seriously can I just write them together with no story hahah xD sorry this is really short


	6. Wantings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both impulsive idiots who think too much. Also, Kageyama makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha another short chapter without much of a story but they've definitely taken one step closer to each other.

That question left Kageyama thinking. Thinking about everything. Thinking about what it meant to be 'boyfriends'. Thinking about Hinata's preferences for the opposite gender and what it means for Hinata to  _like_ him.

Thinking about nothing.

It appeared that Hinata had been thinking about things too . He looked slightly flustered whenever he caught Kageyama staring at him which caused Kageyama in turn, to become flustered as well (he hoped he didn't show that in his outward appearance) . Also he seemed distracted during volleyball practice and Kageyama couldn't figure out why. For one, he knew why he himself was distracted. Seriously who can resist that strip of smooth pale skin that shows itself when Hinata spikes.

Hinata felt a hundred, no, a thousand times more conscious of Kageyama now. He never truly realised how attractive Kageyama was to him until now. He sometimes would catch Kageyama looking at him, those midnight blue eyes looking ever so bright and intense. He would feel heat on his cheeks and marvel at the way the tall setter remain to be stoic looking at the person he liked. When Kageyama sets, his shirt always rides up as he tosses. And God those abs he has going on over there are just so...

"Hinata! Watch out!" He heard someone exclaim and snapped back to reality. To be greeted instantly by a ball in the face.

"Oof!" Hinata lost his balance and fell backwards.

"You dumbass idiot Hinata! What were you thinking?! Zoning out in the middle of a match!" Kageyama was the first one to his side although he was a distance away. 

For a second, all Hinata could see were stars as his vision swam. Then, Kageyama's extremely worried bordering on full out panic face materialised. 

"Uh... I'm fine!" He told a guilty looking Tanaka and sneaked a look at Kageyama as he quickly shot to his feet, only to immediately fall unsteadily back into Kageyama's arms. 

"You're going to have such a bruise," Kageyama frowned.

"Wow. The King is being caring for his lowly and stupid subject." Tsukishima mumbled sarcastically to Yamaguchi, making it just loud enough for Kageyama to hear.

"You-" Kageyama took the bait and rounded on Tsukishima.

"Um.. Kageyama kun, why don't you bring him somewhere quiet to rest and also give him some water," Suga san suggested, giving him a look.

"Alright you guys get back to practice! Nothing to see here, he's fine." Coach Ukai called out.

"Come." With a huff, Kageyama carried Hinata up into his arms and out of the gym near to the sinks.

As he lay Hinata down, he noticed that both his ears were bright red. Maybe it was because he wanted to see Hinata more flustered. He leant very close to his ear and whispered, "you okay?" 

Hinata quickly whipped around to respond only to have his forehead meet with Kageyama's soft kiss.

"All better from my get well kiss?" Kageyama asked with a small smile, amusement crinkling at the corner of his eyes.

Hinata covered his face with both of his hands, leaving his pink ears peeking out as his heart beat a million times per minute.  _Oh my god my chest is going to burst and I will die, if not from this then embarrassment. And no I can't just die yet I haven't even kissed Kageyama properly._

Kageyama washed and rubbed his burning face violently at the sinks. He has to stop doing these stupid things or else his face would blow up from this unbearable yet satisfying heat. He's not very sure if this is good for his heart either. Yet strangely, he felt a buzz from doing what he did.

He looked forward to their first kiss.

Kageyama returned with a full bottle of water, his face stained pink.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh what else can I say. I just really love them being fluffy. And I'm really kagehina trash.


	7. Thinkings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realised a masturbation scene is harder to write than it looks. Sorry if it's sucky xD

That night, Kageyama lay awake in his bed. Thinking again. Man, his head hurt from doing so much thinking about non volleyball related stuff within such a short period of time. He decided that he should stop thinking about Hinata when lying in his bed. Now that they've cleared the air about their feelings, his thoughts...strayed to the more  _physical_  aspect of things.

It all started with how cute he thought Hinata looked with his face covered and his ears scarlet red. And the way he scolds him "Bakayama!" (He felt like such a retard for thinking that) Oh and his smiles are truly radiant like the sun and Kageyama appreciates the warmth that he feels from them. He felt a swell of affection building in his chest as he pictured Hinata's grin.

Then his thoughts strayed.

He thought of how smooth and milky pale Hinata's skin looked. How it would feel to run his hands over the expanse of his skin. And how kissable Hinata's face and ears look when they're all tinged red with his blush. What expression would he make if he were pressed down by- 

_Holy shit._

Kageyama suddenly felt heat surging to the lower parts of his body. All at once, the loose boxers he wore felt uncomfortably tight. He felt a weird tingle in his body and felt his heart rate increase. He really was a big pervert. And it almost scares him how easily aroused he can get with just the thought of Hinata. 

_Hinata..._

He felt another ache in his boxers and instinctively reached down. To his faint horror and arousal, his hands found a fully hard erection, pressing back at him. Kageyama sighed and swore quietly. He reached down further and fully palmed his hard cock, surprising himself when he let out a loud groan. 

_Might as well finish this_

Kageyama thought to himself as he got up and locked his closed door. He also got a box of tissues and placed it on the floor by his bed. Then, he climbed back into bed and finally relieved himself of the tightness by gingerly removing his boxer shorts. He sucked in a quick breath as his erection came into contact with the cool air. He could already feel it throbbing as he once again reached to palm it. He immediately felt pleasure and relief. 

He grabbed his cock with his warm hand and gave a few experimental strokes up and down his length. It felt good. Really good. He sank deeper into his bed and relaxed, letting his instincts and imagination take control.

_Hinata looked at Kageyama, wide eyed. He took Kageyama's erection in his small hands and gave a few rough strokes, drawing a muffled groan of pleasure as Kageyama felt his cock throb. Hinata smirked impishly and his hands slowed as he drew his hands along Kageyama's length with agonizing slowness, applying firm pressure at the same time. This made him shudder and gasp with desperation. He wants more.._.

Kageyama snapped open his eyes, heart beating rapidly, breaths coming hard. He continued to pump his hand harder and faster. His eyes squeezing tightly shut, breaths harsh, sounding abrupt and out of place in his quiet room. His cock was leaking a fair amount of pre cum by now, allowing Kageyama to stroke faster as he felt delicious heat coiling tight in him. 

The heat and pressure quickly built up within him as he shivered in pleasure and groaned deep in his throat, extremely desperate for relief. By now, he was already a mess as his hands were wet with his pearly pre cum and sweat streaked his body. He fingered at the tip of his cock and with a few more swift strokes, his vision blurred as he shuddered hard. 

He barely remembered to cover his tip with his hands as he came in hot spurts and breathless gasps, the image of Hinata looking dishevelled and sexy from jerking him off finally drove him over the edge. He imagined Hinata beaming down at him with a light blush dusting his cheeks. His breathing slowed down as he enjoyed his post orgasm haze. 

Kageyama wiped himself down with the tissues and changed into a fresh shirt. (His previous one was stained with sweat and cum) He huffed in annoyance as he couldn't imagine how he'd face Hinata tomorrow. But damn, what he just imagined was so hot.

He realised he desperately wanted Hinata.

* * *

"Morning Kageyama!" Hinata grinned cheerfully at him, hair a bright orange halo surrounding his head. 

"Morning..." Kageyama mumbled in response, completely avoiding eye contact. Hinata right in front of him just reminded him of yesterday night and his need for the boy. He was also suffering from a guilty conscience for using his boyfriend- yes, he has decided that it's about time their relationship status was updated, as masturbation fodder. 

Hinata was chattering about his homework and how it kills his brain cells (like he has any) and his mum telling him to clean up his room and everything. His eyes shining and his hands waving in the air, causing him to almost drop his bicycle, which Kageyama steadied.

Before he knew, Kageyama felt his lips stretch out into a small smile. He thought he could get used to this, walking with Hinata, listening to him yak annoyingly but adorably away, seeing more of his warm smiles. The only thing lacking is- 

He felt something warm and solid slide into his hand, somehow fitting almost perfectly. He looked down to notice with surprise and happiness that Hinata was now holding his hand. He never would have thought that this tiny gesture would bring so much sweet pleasure to him. He felt his heartbeat speed up with a surge of joy and love for the orange headed decoy. 

He whispered three words softly to be carried into the wind, hoping one day he would have the courage to tell it to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha hope you enjoyed the start of physical pleasures which equals the start of my finding out that I have limited vocab and that I suck at writing stuff like that. But I'll do my best :>


	8. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... the title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been long since I updated but here you go!

Kageyama was sitting in the corner of the gym, looking pissed. As usual. In fact he did not just look pissed, he was pissed. His boyfriend Hinata was now currently involved in a playful tussle with their Noya senpai on the gym floor. They were yelling unintelligible things and at the same time laughing hard. Their arms were wrapped around each other and they were rolling here and there.

It all started when Hinata spirited away Noya's water bottle, having forgotten to bring his own. Apparently, Hinata did not possess the skills to quietly sneak the bottle away then return it with no one none the wiser. Noya caught him in the act and pounced on him, announcing something about punishing Hinata for his crimes and engaging a tickling battle. That caused the orange headed boy to roll around on the floor with his face bright red and laugh so hard that he teared up.

Kageyama was angry because of two things.

One: Hinata could have taken his bottle and he wouldn't even have complained. They were boyfriends, isn't it common sensical to come to your boyfriend for something like that?

Two: those two are being waaaaay too intimate, struggling on the floor. Laughing away, faces red. Arms and legs all tangled up.

He felt his whole face darkening instantly.

At the moment, a hapless Asahi was hovering around the two kids like a worried mother, his face full of hesitation and anxiety. His arms were outstretched, hands waving around almost comically, at a complete loss for what to do to stop them. 

Kageyama sighed loudly. Looks like he wasn't the only one feeling like that about those two tactless and small sized boys who had no qualms about casual physical contact. And speaking of that, a buzz cut boy stormed into the gym shouting at the top of his lungs, "oryaaaaa! Hinata! Noya! How dare you two leave me out?!!!" Smoothly and easily, he entered the fray. The three of them making a racket then and there on the gym floor, screaming and guffawing boisterously.

Exasperated, Kageyama sighed loudly once again at the display of the three legendary idiots. If he rolled his eyes any further, they would be stuck up there forever. 

To Kageyama and Asahi's gladness, Daichi san stepped in between the three of them, causing all of their movements to cease. "Now, now children," Daichi san smiled menacingly at each of them in turn. "If you don't want to go home after practice, would you like to run, hmmm let's say, an infinite number of rounds around the gym until I'm satisfied?" He beamed even more broadly yet exuded a horrific aura which sent chills down the spines of every single one of them.

"Right," Suga san's gentle voice broke the spell. "Let's hurry home, shall we." He grinned disarmingly at Daichi who visibly softened, smile turning genuine.

"Ossu!" Kageyama answered, pulling Hinata up from the ground by his collar none too gently. "Let's go, you dumbass Hinata." Bowing to their senpais, the duo left the gym. 

Kageyama pouted the whole time Hinata was getting his bicycle. He hated that Hinata was so unconscious about touching other guys, hated that the presence of other guys meant different things to the both of them. He wondered if the small hugs and random hand holding now and then meant something special to Hinata.

Suddenly, he felt a small fear clouding in his chest, what if he was misunderstanding  Hinata's intentions all along. What if Hinata just felt like he was an especially close friend and nothing else?  _An especially close friend that he hugs and holds his hand. Right._

But what? He hated that he was the only one being careful about every single thing while Hinata was the opposite. Very much the same person as before they got together.

"...Kageyama?" He realised they had already walked a distance from school and had just gone pass coach Ukai's shop. Hinata was looking up at him expectantly and he has no idea what he's supposed to say and he's just feeling really annoyed at everything especially himself (damn his stupid insecurities and his stupid brain).

"What?" He snapped.

"Hey what's wrong, Kageyama, are you okay?" For once, Hinata was being really gentle and sensitive.

"You were in a bad mood since just now when I was wrestling with Noya san, you were frowning so deeply I thought your face was gonna collapse! And I was worried you were feeling unwell or thought that maybe you wanted to join or something..."  _Maybe not._

Kageyama let out a soft laugh out of the blue. What was he doing, thinking about all these unnecessary things. Hinata is always going to be Hinata and his defenseless nature was part of why Kageyama was drawn to him. Here he was being uselessly jealous when Hinata noticed and kept an eye on him from the start. "Pfft..." he chuckled, his lips tilting upwards as he smiled at Hinata.

Hinata didn't understand what just happened, only that Kageyama got something difficult figured out and oh that  _smile_ of his was making his knees all weak and no he can't stand upright anymore. His pulse thumped so loudly that he thought that Kageyama would hear it. "I'm glad you're feeling better! And you can smile more decently than a normal human being if you wanted..."

Eyes widening as he realised Kageyama was getting closer, leaning towards him. Something brewed underneath those midnight blue irises, an inky night with a smattering of brilliant stars across the surface. All Hinata could see was Kageyama's eyes and his own face reflected in the dark depths, than it was his own brown eyes reflected back at him as Kageyama moved steadily closer.

_5 cm_

_3cm_

_1-_

Then he closed the gap between them, long lithe arms surrounding him, Hinata never realised how cold the weather was before he tasted the delicious warmth of Kageyama's soft lips. His trembling breath stolen by another soft kiss. Then he felt himself being pushed back, against a wall. The heat shared between them was so much more than what their warm coats could offer. Their arms around each other. Lips pressed softly, gently, barely with any pressure, onto his. Again and again. Then his lower lip was being sucked, pulled gently with teeth. And a tongue swept lightly across his lips, tasting like a winter's breeze, something unbearably sweet and Kageyama. Only Kageyama.

With a small moan, his knees finally gave out and Kageyama caught him with ease but ended up breaking their kiss. Hinata whined with loss, his face suddenly felt so so cold. His lips so lonely. 

He whined breathlessly once more and found that he was out of breath, clinging onto Kageyama and taking a minute to catch it.

"Shhh..." Kageyama consoled, stroking at his orange tufts of hair with long, slender fingers. "You stopped me at the right moment. We shouldn't take this any further in public." He pressed a feather kiss to his right cheek. 

"Hmmm," Hinata hummed wordlessly. "But, don't your lips somehow feel... lonely..?" 

Kageyama's heart skipped a beat as he stared. The things that his unknowing words can do to him... His arms reflexively closed more tightly, effectively trapping Hinata even more closely, if it's possible, in their embrace.

"Hinata...you..." he mumbled into his orange head. Then he let go.  _This is only temporary._ He told himself. How he wished they could be locked in this tight embrace for eternity, with him breathing in the scent of Hinata's baby soft hair.

Their hands remained tightly clasped together.

It was only later after the two of them separated (with some amount of kisses) to go on their own way that Kageyama realised, to his amusement and some complicated sentiments, that where they made out just now was where it all started. 

The very same alley that they became unwitting witnesses to their senpais' make out session.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a Christmas date next chapter? How bout that? Thanks for reading this chapter haha I feel like I've been lazy lately oops


	9. Daring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impromptu sleepover/ party (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to churn out a longer-than-usual chapter which is also shitty. But hey, since I wrote it, I might as well post it. So heads up for the bad writing in this chapter xD

Hinata couldn't fall asleep that night. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see were midnight blue irises and pouty lips. All he could feel were the gentle press of lips and warm breath on his skin.

He closed his eyes tightly shut in a half hearted attempt to fall asleep but all he could achieve was to end up staring at his ceiling with soft pink dusting his cheeks. Also, his stupid ceiling was starting to grow into an oddly familiar shade of indigo the more he stared up at it.

He ran both his hands roughly through the orange mess on his head that was his hair.

Since everything started with Kageyama, he often spent time when he was supposedly asleep thinking about him. By now, he could already remember every crack on the ceiling despite his obviously limited brain capacity (which he does not like to mention).

Besides, it wasn't like he could switch off his brain, could he?

Sometimes, thinking about him when lying in bed was bad. Especially so after he just shared his first kiss with that very perso-  _My first kiss..?_ Large brown eyes opened wide in an almost comical way as trembling fingers reached up, resting on his lips. Heart beating fast.  _First kiss..._ His thoughts flashed back to Kageyama's hesitant arms around him, slender fingers stroking along his jaw, the split second of hesitation and an inhaled breath before their lips met; in their first kiss.  

_**My**  first kiss. Kageyama probably has loaaaads of experience cause he's reaaally good looking... _

For some reason, Hinata felt blood rushing through his ears and his heart beat in an irregular rhythm at the thought of Kageyama kissing someone else, even worse, a  _girl._

"Nooo! I don't want thisss!" Hinata whined. Waving his arms and legs simultaneously and tossing around in his bed.

His brain then helpfully supplied images to go with Hinata's train of thought. He groaned angrily.

Moments like this made him wish that he could forcibly make his brain shut up. 

Yet he finally fell asleep with a soft smile, dreaming of winter warmth and gentle hands painted with midnight blue hues.

* * *

 He woke to a crisp chill in the air and the scent of fresh snow. The first snow of the year.

He woke up in a good mood. Summer warmth and flashes of orange still lingered from his dreams as he got up and readied himself for practice. 

Wrapping himself in a thick scarf and donning a big coat, he was prepared to face the cold.

"I'm leaving!" Kageyama shouted into the house.

"Stay safe Tobio! Keep yourself warm, I heard that there's a heavy snowstorm coming tonight so come back quickly okay?" 

"Got it, mum."

The snowstorm turned up way earlier than expected and many were caught unawares. In the gym, the team barely noticed the commotion outside, they were in their own bubble of comfort, the air warm and smelling of sweat. 

The members were cooling down when the gym door was blasted open with a whirl of freezing air and a flurry of snow. 

"Woahhh look at that! Doesn't look like it's gonna stop any time soon!" Noya immediately bolted to the door and slammed it shut with a shiver. "Brrrr... cold!" 

Everyone stopped and looked at each other. Murmurs broke out. "How do we..." "When will..." "Can't go home..."

Kageyama noticed Hinata shivering from the corner of his eye. With a roll of his eyes, he went to retrieve his thick scarf and tossed it accurately at Hinata's head. The boy immediately whipped around with an accusing look, "wanna fight, Kageyama?"He mimicked the stance and expression of Tanaka senpai but all he did was to make himself look all the more silly and adorable to Kageyama. 

Kageyama strided forward and picked up the scarf, ignoring the swell of affection building in his chest. "Don't fall sick dumbass," he muttered as he bundled Hinata up in precise motions, hands lingering slightly longer than required. "Though idiots can't catch colds." He couldn't help the fond tone in his voice and felt another surge of feelings for Hinata who blushed and grinned up at him. 

After a bout of fuss and contacting of parents, Karasuno volleyball club had an impromptu sleepover in their gym. 

"Hey suckers," Tanaka drawled as he swaggered through the gym. Noya was beside himself with eagerness at whatever Tanaka was going to reveal. "Behold." A dramatic pause. "The Stash!" With a flourish, the two presented an assortment of different alcoholic drinks. "Let the party begin!" They whooped. 

Meanwhile, Daichi was facepalming himself as he shook his head in exasperation. He felt like he was going to die a few years early from the antics of his team mates. Sugawara just patted his back comfortingly.

All of them formed a circle and the drinks were passed around. The two had also magically procured plastic cups. It was as if they were just waiting for something like this to happen.  

There wasn't anything much until the drinks were passed round the seventh time and people started to get drunk.

Much to everyone's annoyance, Tanaka was a lightweight. Tanaka drunk was normal Tanaka multiplied by ten. He strutted around with his shirt off as he yelled unintelligible things to different people but mostly to thin air. Face looking menacing as he stared at everyone, hiccuping once in a while. 

"Let's play truth or dare!" Someone suggested loudly. 

Hinata peered at Kageyama who was turning increasingly quiet and moody beside him. His face was a dark shade of red as he swigged from his cup. Hinata didn't quite get how the others could stomach the awful tasting drinks yet, he could feel the buzz from the small amounts he consumed.

The game seemingly began and everyone started doing crazy stuff. Noya was dared to use Asahi as a pole and dance around him. The dance was amusing and many shades of inappropriate with Noya (who was obviously drunk) doing actions bordering on sexual, leaving a shaking, sweaty and very awkward Asahi(who valiantly tried to stop him many times to no avail). A truth asking for an embarrassing secret had a very flustered yamaguchi blurting out that tsukishima owned a pair of hot pink underwear (though technically, it wasn't his secret to begin with). 

Kageyama finally got drunk and it was a no brainer that he was an angry drunk who was also extremely sensitive. But thank god Kageyama was in a good mood today and he didn't blow up but grumbled and huffed and gave everyone dirty looks whenever he met their eyes. He also found that he didn't have full control of his limbs as they listened only to what he wanted which made him end up hauling Hinata into his lap as he leaned his forehead against his neck, giving a satisfied sigh. 

 _Uh oh._ Kageyama was starting to act weird. Hinata was surprised when he felt himself being pulled into his lap. "Kageyam-" he started to protest but the black haired boy nuzzled as his neck and let out a contented sigh at that moment, making his chest draw tight with feelings and unsaid words.

He let him be.

Soon, the both of them fell into a lull as the game went on mindlessly around them.

"Well, well, it's Kageyama!" The spinning bottle came to a complete stop, indicating who was the 'lucky' one. The team's exclamations broke the lull.

"Huh?" Kageyama raised his head.

"Truth or dare?" The others said in unison.

 _Right. We're still playing this dumb game._ "Dare, of course." Kageyama said cockily. He figured that no one would be creative in their current state of mind anyway.  _How bad can it be?_

He was dead wrong. 

"Eh? Looks like someone is getting comfortable with someone!" His team mates teased. To his surprise, he realised Hinata had cuddled up to him in his lap, sleeping soundly, looking like an orange headed angel. He softened immediately at the sight of him and suddenly remembered it was him who grabbed Hinata impulsively in his drunken stupor just now.  _I'm such a goddamned idiot!_ Kageyama huffed, irritatedly shaking his head.

"Dare you to kiss your Hinata!" 

"Wait..what?! I..."

"Come on, it's just a harmless dare!" Suga san egged him on, a twinkle in his eye.

Kissing Hinata... Kageyama wished he could do it everyday, it was all he could really think about since their first kiss and the memory of that was all too fresh in his mind. He quickly looked downwards as he felt a blush rushing up his neck and was greeted with the innocent sleeping face of his boyfriend. _Great._ Now his blush was really full on and he desperately tried to hide it without much success.

"Even the King gets shy, huh?" A voice laced with sarcasm mocked. 

Rounds of laughter sounded and Kageyama mustered up his best scowl, glaring at them.

"Do it! Do it!" Someone chanted and the rest followed suit.

 _Fine._  He sighed dramatically. He _re goes nothing._

He leaned down in a fluid motion and gave Hinata a chaste peck on his cheek. 

Loud groans echoed around the gym.

"Hey you can do better than that!" Many protested.

"Hmmmm..?" Hinata stirred in his arms. Just woken up, he muttered something and looked up at the commotion, rubbing at his eyes. Kageyama thought he looked extremely adorable waking up. 

"Oi sleepyhead, you're up!" Tanaka announced. "Will you kiss Kageyama as a dare?" 

"Huhh? Sure!" The sleep fuddled Hinata gave a small smile and reached up to put his arms around Kageyama's neck.

"Hey! Dumbass what do you think you're doing?" Kageyama demanded, feeling like a deer caught in headlights, voice tinged with panic. "Shhh," Hinata hushed him. He then planted his lips squarely on his. 

To Kageyama's utter pleasure and dismay, Hinata took it a step further, deepening their kiss as he opened his mouth to trap Kageyama's lower lip, licking at it. He was so into it as he leaned into their kiss, eyes closed. Kageyama's eyes were so wide he thought they would bulge out, despite him enjoying the kiss. What on earth was Hinata doing? 

"Hey-" Kageyama broke their kiss, gasping, "stop.." Lightly, he pushed at his shoulder. All of a sudden, Hinata seem to return to himself. Brown eyes widened with panic as he realised his actions. "Wahhh!" Hinata bolted to the back of the gym.

Everyone was staring at Kageyama. "What? Who told you guys to come up with that stupid dare?" Trying to maintain nonchalance, he blamed his senpais and tried desperately to divert their attention elsewhere. Thankfully, no one commented.

He prayed that Hinata would calm down quickly but knew it just wasn't possible. Hinata  _is_ Hinata. 

It was only when everyone calmed down (which meant that they were mostly out cold from the alcohol) that the gym became quiet. Those who were not collapsed from influence of alcohol got ready to sleep as they bunked down in their makeshift bedding. 

Someone also turned off most of the lights.

As Kageyama lay in his coat, he felt a small body lie down beside him.

"Hey you, you've calmed down?" His question caused the body to stiffen a little. Kageyama breathed out a small laugh as he grabbed the other boy and hugged him close. "Hey. It's fine you know. I don't mind the others knowing now as long as you don't." He felt oddly endeared to this Hinata. "Let go of me, bakayama." Hinata was sulking. A little bout of struggling soon ensued and Hinata ended up away from Kageyama's arms but lay close beside him, both of them were silent.

"I thought you'd be angry," Hinata confessed into the dark.

"Nah. Just surprised s'all. You're thinking too much, are you sure your pea brain can handle it?" 

"Shut up bakayama, you're the one with pea brain!" He then reached out and laced their fingers together. "This okay?" He asked shyly.

"Dumbass." Kageyama grumbled. He really felt like smacking Hinata on his head sometimes for making him feel the way he felt.

"Goodnight. Sleep tight. Don't let the-"

"Stop. I got it, Hinata. Night." Kageyama interrupted, annoyance colouring his voice.

Yet, his warm hand squeezed tightly around Hinata's.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading :)


	10. Defining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness. Always happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter written entirely in Hinata's pov. I always liked writing Hinata because his thoughts come easier to me. Hope you like this!

The idea got into his mind when he was watching television with his family. "Christmas is just round the corner and we all like to spend Christmas with our loved ones..." Somehow, the image of Kageyama tossing a volleyball in a perfect arc appeared in his mind's eye. It seemed as if everything was happening in slow motion in his mind. Kind of like the moments before he slammed his hand down to spike. Kageyama stretching out his long, toned arms, fingers poised and ready to set, eyes glimmering with immense concentration, shirt riding up to show- 

_Woah! Slow down._

Hinata was mildly surprised at how fast the direction of his thoughts twisted. Especially thoughts about a special someone. Someone with sleek raven hair and an angry frown and midnight blue eyes. Someone that entered his mind the first thing he heard "loved ones". Someone he may or may not  _love._

Kageyama. The idea of his name brought hundreds of different images, scents and sounds to him. Also, the multitude of emotions and feelings he harboured for him. 

_Kageyama looking away, blushing madly-_

_Kageyama smiling an almost imperceptible smile-_

_Kageyama huffing, snorting, whispering so very gently. Kageyama._

_Loneliness, sadness, confusion_

_Happiness, contentment, understanding, bliss, embarrassment. Happiness. Always happiness._

_"_ Say, mum? How do you know if you love someone?" 

"Love? Wow, that's a big word, son. Where did you learn it from?" His mum teased, chuckling a little.

"Just tell me alright? I'm curious!" Hinata whined, bouncing on the sofa.

"Well... love, doesn't have a definition." His mum started. She seemed to be deep in thought. "It's a feeling. A gut feeling. You feel it here," she placed her hand on her chest and tapped on the general area of her heart. "And the person you love, they make you feel so much, a million things or nothing at all, your emotions swing all around when it comes to that person. Most importantly, the person makes you feel happiness. Always happiness." The same exact words looped through his brain, echoing back to him. Hinata felt slightly disoriented. Just when he thought of it, he hears them spoken aloud. "-Through anger and sadness and disappointment, happiness will always shine through. But you, my baby, are always happy. Do you even know sadness?" She laughed and gave Hinata a hug. 

"Just kidding, whoever this person is, if you want to know what you really feel, ask, and believe in yourself, your instincts can never go wrong." 

_Oh my god. I think mum can read my mind. Ohmygod. Don't tell me, she knows?! No way. Mum you're amazing! I love you! You just helped me so much, knowingly or unknowingly._

"Thanks mum," on impulse, Hinata hugged his mum again. 

Natsu climbed in between them and tried to pry a hole between them using her downy orange head. "I want hugs too! Nii-chan, kaa-chan!" She yelled.

His mind wandered as he reached out to cuddle his sister. Natsu was chattering something about her dolls and her button collection as he thought about volleyball, being bi, the first time he held Kageyama's hand, his first kiss, his second kiss which tasted like alcohol and warm fuzziness.

How well the two of them got along despite him swearing that he will defeat Kageyama one day the first time they met. How Kageyama fell for him and held himself back for his own sake. How he hated it when Kageyama rejected what they had between them. How it  _hurt._

His thoughts kept on churning throughout dinner, they occupied so much space in his head to the point where he wasn't even speaking up when his parents asked him about volleyball. His dad worried he was feeling unwell until his mum made up an excuse for him with a covert wink to her son.

After dinner, a shower, fiddling with his phone (basically just scrolling from the menu to the main page, back and forth and searching for definitions of the word 'love') and more thinking, he finally came to a conclusion just as he was getting ready for bed. 

He slid into his cool bed, pulled the comforter over himself and closed his eyes.

 He lay very still for the space of a few heartbeats.  _Da-dum Da-dum Da-dum_

The split second his eyelids revealed his warm brown irises, he saw the answer, clear as day, imprinted on his ceiling. A ceiling that looked almost too blue, that reminded him of so many things.  _I love him. I love that stupid boy who has black hair and blue eyes and is so incredibly good at volleyball. Oh god. I am in love._

The next hardest thing would be to figure out when and how he is going to confess. At that moment, the voice from the television commercial sounded loud and clear in his ears. "Christmas is just round the corner..." Right. Christmas. The third hardest thing now would be to invite Kageyama on a date. Their first real date. Oh wow. 

If Hinata could see his own expression then and there, he would definitely blush deeply. 

 

 

Exactly how Kageyama blushed dark red when Hinata popped his question the next day after practice. He had been wondering how to phrase it and all throughout the night because he couldn't sleep from the ball of eagerness rolling in his belly and during practice. 

"Hey dumbass, your heart wasn't in volleyball today!" Kageyama chided as he gulped down water from his bottle, adam's apple bobbing up and down as water droplets that escaped his mouth trickled down his tanned throat. Hinata found himself staring at the scene of Kageyama drinking water before him and he felt as if he were looking at him through the lens of a new pair of glasses. He swallowed. "See something you like?" He heard a teasing voice, and his heart skipped a beat.  _Crap. He saw me staring like an idiot._ He peeked upwards and saw a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Um, Kage-" "Look, Hina-" Both of them started.

"You first!" They said in unison again.

"Christmas!" Again, they said it together.

Mirroring looks of surprise appeared on their faces. 

"Haha... Kageyama would you like to go out with me on Christmas?" Hinata fidgeted nervously, playing with the end of his t shirt. His heart was going rapidly and he didn't dare look at Kageyama's face. "I mean we are- and it's a date and waah what am I saying?" Hinata was starting to panic as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, fingers pulling anxiously at his shirt.  _Why is he taking so long to reply?_

"Stop." A larger hand with long slender fingers reached out and snatched at Hinata's hands, completely ceasing their frantic movements. "Uh your shirt is-" he coughed, "you're showing your stomach.." another cough, "it's um distracting..." Hinata raised his head to take in the sight of a shy Kageyama, with a flush in his cheeks. "Yes. I would. Very much. I wanted to ask you first, you know.." Realising that he was still holding onto Hinata's hands, he quickly let go. Hinata wanted to take this scene and lock it into his memory and keep it there forever, he wanted to savour this moment, this side of Kageyama he never really saw before.

"Really?" Hinata blushed scarlet, albeit unashamedly. "Hooray!!" He buried his head in Kageyama's chest, laughing happily. His hands clutching at the back of his shirt. "Hey... people are looking! You! Dumbass Hinata," Kageyama whispered fiercely. But Hinata's bright bubbling laughter entirely engulfed Kageyama's complains. His heart was swelling with joy and gladness and relief and love as he hugged the taller boy tightly.

At that moment, he didn't feel like caring about who was looking and who wasn't. He felt Kageyama's arms coming around him with an exasperated sigh. 

He smiled so hugely he thought his face would split. He couldn't wait for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh can't wait for Christmas \^○^/  
> My heart was positively going faster at the thought of Kagehina. -coughs- pardon me, I'm such a Kagehina trash. :>


	11. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^ this scene of them just flashed through my mind and I was like, man I gotta write this down. This chapter is kinda like chapter 10.5 and not really anything much so there you go xD  
> P.S by 'not anything much' I meant fluff and happiness and just...yeah I'm trash

It was the night of Christmas eve. Once again, Hinata couldn't fall asleep, and once again, it was because of Kageyama. All Hinata could think about was the date tomorrow. _18 hours left..._ Kageyama promised to take care of everything for their date, "all you have to do is to just be there! And don't be late!"

Hinata tossed and turned until his legs were all tangled up in his comforter. He hated that niggling feeling of anticipation, the restlessness his excitement brought. He felt like he could spike a hundred balls and yet, his body was heavy with tiredness. "Arghhh!" He kicked his legs into the air. He really is in need of some sleep or else he wouldn't be able to get up on time tomorrow, despite the five alarms he had set. He wondered what Kageyama had planned for them. "Stupid Kageyama! Being so secretive and all!" He complained to Froggy(a frog clock) on his bedside table. It said 23.00 in green light, _an hour more to Christmas_ Hinata thought with a thrill. Man...he really wants to see Kageyama right now.

He sat upright with a jerk, extra pillow tumbling off the bed.  _Well, why not? It's not like I was gonna fall asleep anyway._ Hinata was nothing if not spontaneous. And impulsive. He tried his best to very quietly slip on warm clothes, piling up on the layers. He then grabbed his pillows and formed a Hinata-shaped figure under his comforter, satisfied with his handiwork, he grinned and gave himself an approving nod. Slipping his phone into his pocket, he shut his bedroom door and tiptoed all the way to the hall where he put on his coat and sneakers. Just like that, Hinata disappeared from the house and out the front door without a sound. He felt rather smug about being sneaky enough as he started running down the street in the direction of Kageyama's house.

Kageyama was started awake by the vibrations of his phone. His hand fumbled about as he tried to find his phone on his bedside table. He squinted with annoyance at the glaring screen and almost fell off his bed in surprise when he saw the caller.  _Why on earth would Hinata call at this hour?_ Another glance at his phone told him it was 11.45pm.

"Yeah?" His voice cracked and he cleared his dry throat.

"Hey...Kageyama? There's something I gotta tell you and-" Kageyama heard the whine of a distant siren through the phone and from outside his window at the same time.  _Wait. What?! Don't tell me._

"Hinata. Are you perhaps, somewhere near my house?" Kageyama almost didn't dare to ask. Almost didn't dare to expect anything. Hinata, waiting outside his house on Christmas-Eve-soon-to-be-Christmas? He must be dreaming. He smacked himself on the side of his head, unblinking. It hurt.

"Kageyama? How did you know! You're not the King for nothing! Ah I'm at .. the park near your house! Come quick!" Kageyama could almost imagine Hinata glowing and looking all excited on the other side. Chuckling to himself he quickly dressed and headed out, shutting the front door gingerly.

He spotted the bright hair easily enough when he arrived at 11.54pm.  _Just in time for Christmas, huh..._ "Kageyama!" Hinata shouted happily when he noticed him, quickly stepping forward to cover the remaining distance between them. "Hey...we're already meeting tomorrow, what made you run all the way here to find me?"

"That's because..." Hinata's cheeks suddenly flamed, "I wanted to see you..." his shoes suddenly became very interesting to him.

Kageyama just wanted to pull the mumbling boy into his arms and hug him tight. That was exactly what he did.

"You..." he sighed contentedly, feeling like he was the luckiest person on Christmas Eve. What other person has a dumbass of a boyfriend who runs all the way to your house in the middle of a winter night just because he suddenly felt like seeing your face?

"I can't even decide if you're the best boyfriend in the world or just plain stupid," Kageyama snorted, huffing warm amusement into Hinata's ear.

Hinata shivered.

Kageyama responded to that by simply tightening his embrace and pressing a soft kiss to Hinata's forehead.

The gong of a bell momentarily broke the hushed silence wrapped around them. Once, twice, thrice, they counted in time to each sound of the bell. On the twelveth time, they pressed their lips together, soft as the snow that started to fall.

All Hinata could remember seeing was white all around and blue, so deep and dark, searing into him. As long as Kageyama was looking at him, he felt like he would never feel cold again. All he needed was their shared breaths and the warmth between their bodies. Hinata leant into the kiss, eyes falling shut. Kageyama opened his mouth and gently caught hold of Hinata's lower lip. Hinata let out a soft breathy moan, burying his small hands into Kageyama's sleep mussed hair. 

"Merry Christmas," Kageyama whispered quietly against Hinata's lips. Hinata's smile was absolutely radiant, illuminating the darkness of the night.

The snow had already soundlessly blanketed the surrounding landscape by the time they released each other, unwilling to separate from their shared warmth.

Kageyama noticed that Hinata's cheeks were turning pink in the cold. "Hey you're feeling cold? Where's your scarf?" He immediately unwrapped the thick warm scarf from his own neck. In a smooth motion, he got it around Hinata and bundled him up with the long piece of cloth. "I didn't even realise I was cold...until now," Hinata grinned, "thanks Kageyama." 

"Shall I accompany you home?" Kageyama offered. "I'm afraid you'd freeze your ass off halfway back home. I do not want a snowman for a boyfriend." He chuckled, though he secretly thought that no amount of snow could freeze Hinata, the ball of sunshine that he is.

"Nah I'm fine! See you tomorrow!" He longingly looked back at Kageyama after walking a few steps.

"You know, I'm glad I came to see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all the way til here even when it's not an 'official' chapter :')


	12. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovebirds go on their long awaited date!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!! (Belated) I really really wanted to post this on Christmas but I guess I failed... I hope the two of them being fluffy can make up for my late post xD

Surprisingly, the five alarms he set worked their magic, despite Hinata only managing to fall asleep some time after 2am.

By 10.30am, with half an hour to spare for travelling time, Hinata got himself ready for his Christmas date. He sucked in a huge breath.  _My very first date!_ A mini Hinata was doing cartwheels and cheering madly with excitement inside his head.

His mum just smiled brightly and said "have fun!" when he mentioned to her that he was going out on a Christmas date with his 'friend'. 

Also, there was one more thing. The confession. Hinata had put a lot of thought into what he was going to say when he confessed. Fingers crossed he doesn't mess up. He felt his cheeks heat up as he imagined Kageyama's reaction to his cheesy words. 

He arrived at their meeting spot right on time. Just then, a chilly breeze swept over him. Hinata huffed out a warm breath of mist as he rubbed his hands together. It was frigid today, due to the snowing from last night. A hand with long slender fingers reached out and started adjusting his scarf and pulling his beanie further down over his ears. "All better?"

"Kageyama!" Hinata exclaimed in joy on seeing him. "What are we going to do today? Are we going to ... 'wahh'..and... 'bwahh'!" Kageyama lost Hinata somewhere along and he could only pick out a few words from the orange haired boy's excited chatter. He just gave his hand an affectionate squeeze, giving him a secretive smirk.

"You'll find out." 

Hinata scrunched his face up and narrowed his eyes at Kageyama, "psh, you're doing this on purpose!"  _Adorable._  

"Oh and we need to exchange Christmas presents!" Hinata's eyes lit up. He dug around for a second in his backpack and came back up with something red and white and green, something round, that something was exactly what Kageyama held in front of him.

There was a moment of stunned silence. 

Then the both of them burst out laughing. "Merry Christmas!" They gave each other the brand new volleyball in their hands. "Wait, I have one more gift for you," Kageyama handed Hinata a badly wrapped package, in a patchwork of shiny paper. It was larger than Hinata's hand and contents were full of thick softness. "Hmm.." Hinata made a show of studying the wrapping. "It's the contents that matter, stupid," Kageyama snapped, feeling embarrassed by his present wrapping skills "stop checking out the exterior and open it!" 

"Alright, alright," Hinata laughed aloud. 

It turns out, Kageyama's second gift was a thick warm scarf that matched his own. Hinata fingered at the soft material before putting it directly over the scarf that already hung around his neck. He figured one could never have enough scarves in such cold weather. Immediately, Kageyama started fussing over Hinata, fingers deftly adjusting them. "Thank you," Hinata smiled shyly, peering up at Kageyama with his bright brown eyes. 

"Come," Kageyama pulled at his hand, leading him to wherever he had planned for their date.

Hinata couldn't suppress the surge of amusement he felt when he saw their first destination. It was a gym. A very old looking gym. He stood gazing up at it, awed. Kageyama pushed open the creaky door and gestured "ladies first," he smirked. Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama, taking a step forward into the gym.

As if it was planned, a volleyball game was ongoing within the gym. The sounds of the ball being hit and bouncing off the wood floor echoed around the space. The smell of air salonpas wafted through the air and Hinata's heart rate increased instinctively. Suddenly, he was raring to go.

"Kageyama! I really feel like playing!" 

"You know, this gym was where it all started. It's where I tossed my first ball and where I first fell in love with volleyball," Kageyama's eyes were distant, gazing wistfully at a scene only he could see.

Hinata's brown eyes shone gold. This gym was where Kageyama the King trained! Back when he was just a kid. Hinata imagined a very young Kageyama tossing a volleyball bigger than his own raven black head. He had the same grouchy expression on his face since way back then. Eyes narrowed, mouth pouty. A very adorable Kageyama. "I feel like I need to be jealous of volleyball..." 

"I'm sure that I'm the victim of your imaginations right now," Kageyama sighed with resignation. "But I trust that you'd imagine me in a positive light?" He raised an eyebrow. 

They removed their coats and played some volleyball at the side of the gym. Though they ended up in the middle soon after when someone noticed their freak quick and everyone else wanted to witness it. Seeing as they were just middle school kids, the duo couldn't refuse. They "ooh-ed" and "ahh-ed" at the display. Even their coach stared, wide eyed and open mouthed. 

"Do the two of you play in your school? Where are you from?" The coach enquired.

"Karasuno!" They announced with gusto. The orange headed one smiling widely at the taller back haired one. 

Kageyama quickly rushed them to the the next destination, just in time to catch a movie. It was a sappy romantic comedy and the whole cinema was filled with couples out on Christmas dates. The two of them included. They held hands in the dark. 

"Well, I don't even know why we watched that dumb movie..." Kageyama scratched at his head with an air of disappointment. "It was clearly stated online that it had the perfect atmosphere for a date..." he mumbled to himself. 

"It's fine! I liked it!" Hinata beamed. Jumping up and down and chattering incessantly about the movie even when it's plot was practically non-existent. "And I also liked that the cinema was dark.." his face felt hot all of a sudden. 

Kageyama coughed. He briefly put his arm around Hinata and gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze, lips curving slightly as he looked down at the smaller boy.

They went to the park after that but Kageyama soon got annoyed and gruff at the throngs of couples over there. "So many people," he pouted. "It should be a quiet stroll in the park..." he huffed glaring with disgust at crowd. 

Hinata wondered for the second time where Kageyama got his ideas from.

"Honestly, I don't care where we are or what's around us, the only thing that matters is that we're together. On a date. Besides, it's Christmas, so of course there's a huge bunch of people here!" For once, Hinata was making sense. Once again, he carelessly spouted words that did things to Kageyama's heart. Kageyama sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes wide. 

He tugged Hinata's hood over his head and left his hand on the back of it. Stooping a little, he placed a small kiss on his temple, feather light and gentle. "Bwahhhh..!" Hinata flinched, surprised at Kageyama's bold move. His already pink cheeks turned pinker. 

He then rapidly looked left and right and realised that no one spared them a second glance. He sighed, relieved. 

"With our height difference and your hood up, no one would realise that you're a boy," Kageyama smirked, midnight blue eyes glimmering.  

Their lunch consisted of waffles and crepes and ice cream, unbearably sweet. Apparently, Hinata had a sweet tooth, a very sweet tooth. Kageyama was not surprised. At all.

Hinata spent 10 minutes in front of the display, arms crossed and face in deep concentration until Kageyama asked him what was the matter and did he not like ice cream. Hinata whined to him about flavours and different kinds of sweetness and how he could not decide between Strawberry Surprise and Cookie Crumble. Kageyama easily solved his dilemma by suggesting how about they each get one of the two flavours and then they can share.

Hinata was absolutely ecstatic, bouncing in his seat with eagerness when Kageyama returned laden with plates of ice cream on waffles. "Yay!" He exclaimed loudly as Kageyama set down the plates, "itadakimasu!" He dug in without further ado. Occasionally, he stole bites of Kageyama's ice cream, and Kageyama didn't mind a single bit.

They spent the whole afternoon just talking about things, anything. It was times like this that made Hinata realise that Kageyama was his best friend and that he could not ask for anyone better. Bantering and laughing throughout. The both of them felt content, to just be together and bask in the glow of each other's company. 

At dinner, they visited a restaurant that was reasonably priced and had a good ambience. When their bellies were filled, they clasped their hands under the table whilst slurping the smoothie between them on the table.

Finally, the sky was dark and it was time to go home. Hinata felt like he had the best day of his life today. The hours that passed felt like the time it took to simply blink his eyes.  _Too fast..._ He didn't want to go home. Apparently, Kageyama felt the same. They took the longest possible road through town to the train station and kept making pit stops at dark corners, giving each other soft kisses that tasted of strawberry smoothie.  Kageyama silently decided that maybe he liked strawberry flavoured foods. 

They almost reached the train station when it happened.

A group of girls piled out of a karaoke right in front of them. Laughing and chattering noisily in their high pitched voices. They immediately got on Kageyama's nerves and he scowled at them. He noticed, from the corner of his eye, that Hinata stood stock still. He was  _staring_ at the girls. 

Everything froze. Kageyama felt his heart stutter, then stop. He prayed with all his might that maybe he was just thinking too much, reading too much into Hinata's actions.

_No! This cannot be possible._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...yes.. I am very sorry for that shitty ending. Guess you gotta hang for some time and meanwhile, I'll be doing my best to clean up the mess my brain made me type. Kageyama is a sensitive bastard xD


	13. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They face up to their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! It's already 2015 and it's been really really long since I updated. Finally there's the confession haha >

His eyes were large as he stared at those girls.  _No! Go away, don't bother Kageyama!_  He felt a sinking feeling deep in his stomach, for sure, the girls will notice them and flock to Kageyama. Stupid Kageyama. Always so popular with girls. And so, he did the first thing that came to his mind. He stepped forward and away from Kageyama, drawing the attention of the chattering crowd.

A glance at Kageyama's face left him none the wiser of what the taller boy was actually feeling. Well, Hinata was never good at stuff like that to begin with. 

 The girls finally noticed the two of them and conversations ceased for a second. Followed by a frenzy of whispered dialogues and laughter as the girls leaned close to one another and nudged each other's shoulders. As one, they moved in their direction. Kageyama looked down to see Hinata slightly in front of him.  _Is Hinata that eager for their attention?_ Hinata turned the full force of his sunshine smile on them. Brown eyes round and glowing, face looking all angelic and loveable. Hinata's eyes were automatically drawn to the pack of girls.

Kageyama thought that he had already gotten over his complex for good. But no. It wasn't true. He was an idiot for ever thinking that he was okay. It felt all too raw, too close, too real for him to be calm. For him to just take it in his stride. And be mature about it.

He knew. Knew full well of what Hinata was capable of. His sexuality. His ability to tear him up into pieces and at the same time, build him up into something stronger, something he could never achieve when he was by himself.

 A sharp pain burst in his chest. His heart clenched so tightly that he felt like he couldn't breathe. This cannot be happening. Why is Hinata acting like this? He could feel his face contort into a pained expression. His heart pounded as he took a step back.

"Hinata..?" A million questions surged to the tip of his tongue.  _Do you still like girls? Aren't we together? Don't you- **like** me? _He cannot. Would not, dare to look into Hinata's eyes and ask. He swallowed his burning questions.

Hinata somehow sensed the change in Kageyama's demeanour and quickly turned around. The bright smile still plastered on his face. It was a fight or flight situation. Kageyama could demand answers, could make Hinata tease him and tell him that he was thinking too much, that it was all in his mind. Now was the chance.  **  
**

Instead, he chose escape, like the coward he is and always was.

He ran. 

It felt too recent. His barely healed wounds torn open and raw. His petty insecurities a whirlwind in his head. Everything was a blur. He could make out up nor down, left nor right. All he knows is that he wants to get away from all this; his thoughts, his feelings, Hinata. 

He ran. Until he could go no more. Streetlights flashed past him, cars, people, buildings, he didn't care. 

It was only when his lungs threatened to burst then he stopped. Leaning against a tree, he tried to catch his breath, chest heaving with each pant. He rested the back of his head against the tree trunk and stared into the gloom of the branches above. 

"Was that counted as your win?" A voice jolted Kageyama back to reality. Crap. He forgot how fast Hinata could be and how well matched they were.

"Hey... By any chance, are you angry?" Hinata asked with wide eyed innocence.

Kageyama scoffed. "I'm feeling many things all at once but yeah, I think I'm angry." 

Hinata averted his eyes to the side, his fingers were intertwined, tight with nervousness.

"Uh... you know, I..." Hinata blushed. "I didn't mean to... do  _that..._ and the reason why I acted like that, it definitely isn't what you think. No way!" He faltered.

"What do you think I'm thinking?" Kageyama snapped in reply. He turned his back on Hinata and made a move to go. His heart felt too vulnerable. He couldn't bare to open himself up anymore. 

A single step- stopped by an almost immediate tug on the back of his coat. "Let go," he choked out.

"Hey Kageyama, listen to me, it's not like tha-" he had already quickened his pace and walked steps ahead of him. "Hey! Listen-" Hinata desperately called after him, voice falling into a different tone. "Kageyama!" Hinata tried to catch up and attempted to grab his hand. "Ah.." Hinata could feel a sob building up in his chest. "Tobio..."  he cried his last try. To pull Kageyama out of his head. To stop him. To make him turn around and just listen for a second. "No! Don't go! It really wasn't like that! I swear.. I can explain.." 

In one swift motion, Kageyama whipped around and pushed Hinata up and against the tree. He leaned in close and put his face right in front of Hinata's. "Tell me then," he breathed.

Midnight blue eyes staring straight into large honey coloured eyes of the hapless boy.

He meant to intimidate.

"Uwahh..!" Hinata exclaimed in shock, trying but failing to get away from Kageyama.

"They always like you, you know! The girls. They stare at you and they like guys like you! And maybe I'm jealous of you. Or maybe I'm jealous of them. I don't know! That they can stare openly at you and not be called weird cause they're just 'checking you out' and I don't like that. Not at all! I wish you were actually less tall and less attractive, so that people wouldn't notice you. But then again, I don't, cause I like you the way you are! And I, and I.... I just..." Hinata felt suddenly disorientated as his words fled him, stopping his tirade. He swallowed. "I love you!" 

He slapped his mouth shut with a choking sound.  _God... what the hell did I just spout! Wahh.. no..!_

Kageyama blinked. Silence was suspended in the air between them. Except for the sound of Hinata trying to catch his breath. 

Then, there was just simply no distance between their faces as Kageyama closed the gap. 

 "I love you, too," Kageyama murmured in between each press of his lips. The words fell slowly. Everything inside Hinata tightens. His heart clenches and the ache there is so sweet, it's the perfect kind of agony. 

His arms slid around Kageyama's waist, tentatively. Kageyama kissed him in a way he never kissed him before. All gentle and with soft brushes of lips. Yet, it was strong too, and Hinata could feel the fire burning under it all. He couldn't help but part his lips with a sigh, inviting Kageyama's exploring tongue, gasping softly when he felt it. Slowly, he licked back into Kageyama's mouth. He moaned when their tongues met and he could feel his knees weaken. Hands roamed Kageyama's broad back and clutched tightly at his clothes. 

They broke apart gently. Tongues disentangling themselves. Hinata sucked in a sharp breath and releases it in a rush. Words were impossible. They were stuck inside his closed throat. 

Kageyama stroked his long fingers through his orange hair, sifting gently through the strands. "I'm sorry, you know, sometimes, I'm an overly sensitive jerk and I-"

"-Shh. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been insecure." Hinata lifted his face up and scrunched up his face adorably at Kageyama. 

"Let's go home." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Time to think up a new arc and -sighs- I still haven't gotten to the smut yet. That will come when it comes, I guess. I've been busy lately hence this horribly late update but I'll try to get out new chapters whenever I can. As always, thank you for reading ^*^

**Author's Note:**

> Really short first chapter imma go stew on the storyline. Thank you guys for sticking with me until here see ya next episode ! Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
